weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GoWeegeeGo
Help I'm available on this Talk Page if you need anything and I AM NOT WEEGEE! 21:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Hey, GoWeegeeGo. I might start working on here again, and was wondering if we could work together on stuff. Is that okay with you? - Qqwwee Sure! GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Some bad things Some bad things have been going on the first one is that people from the Great Murkekow Wiki are spaming the site second is that some guy has been making pages that have nothing to do with Weegee. I put them in a catigory called "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" I would appreciate if you could fix the problem. Example: Madroi. - PeegeeandPoopeegee Reply:Some bad Things I saw the pages in that category. They are usually stubs, have grammar mistakes, no pictures, etc. However, I think the person who posted them is just trying to help, not create spam. I don't think it's right to delete them, but I will improve them if I'm able to. An example is the Kadreegee page. It was made by the same guy who posted the "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" articles. I improved it and now it is a decent page. This guy must have created like 50 something pages so I might not be able to improve all of them but I will try to do most. 17:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Reply: Some bad things Ok thanks I'll try and inprove some - PeegeeandPoopeegee Reply: Some bad things Well I tried that but he got mad and told me to change it back but all I did was fix it so it made sense and I added a picture. (Referring to Poopalleo) He changed back a few already and I asked him why but he didn't respond...yet. (Referring to oellaW and TRWRSS) I see what he says back and I'll let you know - PeegeeandPoopgee Reply:Some bad Things Coincidentally, I saw Poopalleo just before you sent this message. Apparently he gets a little mad when we change his stuff. I changed Kadreegee and The Great FFR Flood and if you see the comments it'll be like "Why did you change it" or something. I guess it's okay if we change it because we're improving the article, but somehow we have to convey to him that Wikias are community projects, not personal websites, so people can collaborate onn articles to make them better. 17:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo (help forum | blog) Shupa Malleo Wiki Hey I have started doing some work on the Shupa Malleo Wiki if you want to help you can Hi How do i become a admin and berucrat? MthahFugginBawrnee 18:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi So, you want to be an admin? Just edit a lot and be a good contributor and I will have a good reason to admin you. A Deal Hey me and LLRWeegee made a deal that anything in the "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" category can be deleted so could you delete those for me since you are an admin. Peegeeandpoopgee 01:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, You've sure made lots of edits. And your 1st on the leaderboards. Nice. Im 9th on the leaderboard. From, Beegee Re:A Deal (and the other thing from Beegee) Well, if you've made a deal on it then I guess it's okay. Other thing: Thanks. Bad News Hey man this is really bad General Beegee started a war against the Great Murkekow Wiki and now their going to spam the site which they have already started. Go to his blog and block everybody who likes Murkekow Admin Hey can I become an admin of this wiki? If so than you can be an admin of my wiki. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 01:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for making me an admin of Weegeepedia. I have a few questions about some things though. #I have tried to upload a picture for my profile but when I click continue it won't upload so do you know what I should do? #I have relized the Weegee Pages are a bit outdated so do you care if I update them? #What should I do if someone asks me to make them an admin? #I deleted a few pages in the category "Stuff that doesn't belong on this site" which were the ones that I knew that needed to be deleted. I think they were Yosheniko, Suteegee 2.0, Griygas, Polar Bear, and Pureeegee. Yosheniko, Griygas, and Polar Bear had nothing to do with Weegee at all, Suteegee 2.0 was just a 2.0 picture and Pureeegee was just Pureegee with 3 e's. so anyway I wasn't sure about the rest but if you think I should delete them just let me know. You're Welcome 1. I don't know about that error...maybe you can go on the Wikia Community Central Forums and ask your question. You know that Weegee that floats in the bottom corner of the homepage? Well, I found out how to make that from the Community Central. 2. You can update them if you want to. I'll try to help. 3. Look at their edit count and how good and helpful their edits are. I made you an admin because you had a decent number of good edits. 4. OK. I'll delete some I also think have nothing to do with Weegee. Message Hello can you please delete all the murkekow stuff from here. They are not weegees or fakegees. I hope you understand ~Gay Jacob 15:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Message OK, but what are the Murkekow stuff? We don't have a Murkekow, Lookecby, "Blorneegee" or those other pages anymore. Made Some Up. Hello. I made 4 or 5 Weegees up and posted them. I wonder if that is a bad or good thing. Plz reply :)Angrybirdsrocks323 18:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Made Some Up. That's great! New Weegee's are always accepted. (Unless they're spam or something, that's different..) I saw your Weegees. They were fine. GoWeegeeGo 21:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) hold on a second... Are you just stealing and recoloring our pictures??? I mean: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Malleo.png http://thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beagal_Kang.png And some pictures by LLRWeegee are obviously screenshots from our Wiki like this one: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toon_Garbon_Odd_Toon_Form.jpg And now look at the original: http://thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com/wiki/File%3A267px-Toon_Garbon_2.0.png Stop doing that. Re:hold on a second... Oops, that picture resembled Malleo so much I didn't know it was on your wiki. As for LLRweegee, I could delete his images but he might put them back. Maybe you could send a message to him? P.S. The thing you tried to show me didn't work, but I still believe you. GoWeegeeGo 20:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S What is your Username? *Well whenever he 'talks' to us he only acts like a total moron and starts spamming comments like "HEY I WILL KILL MURKEKOW!" without even listening to us so it's just useless. You could just tell him to not do so and if he keeps doing it i guess you should block him or do something... --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 20:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will. I hope LLRweegee doesn't start a war...I'll see... Can you give LLRWeegee a warning? He is making tons of spam. He is adding pages, randomnly, like mulleo. He should at least include a description of the character, and not only just say he is a cousin of who. mulleo is made by my brother not me do you not belive -General Beegee Hey I gave LLRweegee a warning about making pages that were already deleted like Borneegee and Darth Weegee. I relized that he is causing a lot of trouble to the wiki, so do you think he should be blocked? - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 22:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... A lot of his pages don't make sense, but he is trying to help. It's a confusing question. Well, I guess you could ask him to improve his grammar or something before you block him. Well that's a good point. But the thing is he doesn't seem to make Weegees anymore. He just makes Papa Weegee's family members and it's really annoying. Also he has been creating spam about the Great Murkekow Wiki, which is also annoying. mulleo my brothers Yeah, you should tell him that too. I told him not to post anti-Murkekow stuff earlier today. I listen Murkekow is a inmortal and wll not die sorry. K, thanks, Ceegee -General Beegee Hi Hi, can you go on chat when you are online? So we might be able to chat about the wiki. -General Beegee Re: Hi I'm on but I only have 5% battery left and the charger doesn't work. Maybe next time? Hey, can you help my wiki before 4:30?? -General Beegee 'ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee' Hey GoWeegeeGo, Their is this guy called ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee who spammed my wiki. Could you ban him on Weegeepedia? -General Beegee Re:ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee That guy? He was on here a few months a go. He spammed the Weenee page, so I'll give him a warning. Some stuff GoWeegeeGo, I think you did an amazing job with the wiki! Major kudos! - BlackestVoid 02:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I see you changed your name. (Actually I noticed that 2 weeks ago.) GoWeegeeGo 22:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) GoWeegeeGo, I was wondering when you wanted to start an article together, and what time. Please contact me when you can! - BlackestVoid 02:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Weegeepedia Rules Hey do you think Weegeepedia should have rules? We got spammed a lot in the past and we have been getting spammed recently to. Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 03:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Weegeepedia Rules I guess so, the Great Murkekow Wiki does, though we shouldn't be as harsh as them, I think some enforcement is necessary. You can make the rules, I need to do some admin stuff on the Fakegees Category. Ok I wasn't thinking about that. I just think we should make them so that way people will know what not to do and what will happen if they do it. Ceegee 22:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat General Beegee 22:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The chat you missed Yeah, I found Sammy on the Camp-Half-blood wiki. Invited her from there. And i don't want my wiki to be a failure like some other wikis. So can you help a bit more often? General Beegee 23:26, June 20, 2012 (UTC) GOweegeego Mashesh i saw i vid and now i know that your picture is a recolor but i made Weegees Mother and i do not wanther that way.If oyu we could like draw pics of yours and mine like one mine and yours becasue she isn't recolor. I am not good at grammer instead of deleting pages that are fine but not good grammer you could change it i am over people changing my stuff. I thought we recolor pics mario and leegario are not from a wiki i found then on goolge Paperio is not recolor redrawn like weegluigi my brother made it. Why did you change meegee it said he is supposally Weegees cousin and the son malleegee that does make him his family you don't have to change it if you do you could or not. Deletion? Should I delete the page Walalleo? It's useless. LLRweegee is making up too many families. And there is barely any content on it. General Beegee 14:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Why should you delete my brothers page i will put more caturgories LLRWeegee, stick with the Fakegees, too many family members is confusing. why i make two many the truth my brother made some so can count that not only one Asehkdahetjhawg 16:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That's exactly what I'm talking about. LLRweegee you make too many family members of Weegee and I have deleted a lot of them. This website should only be about Fakegees and stuff related to them but not family members. Ceegee 20:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i made fakegees mabey we sould delete Awheeo and the rest or not but i made Weegee real brother first and you could just said i have to change the named but i do not want it that similar to malleo melleo so i putted three i thought of lots of fakegees but i didn't post them make dozens of fakegees so weegee family could stay.Wameegee and walalleo are made by my brother a other person. i found toon garbon did not recolor pluss there was toon fortran on the fortran page and know no longer. Mulleo wasn't madeb y me my brpther is more crazy and makes a few.To many huh what more information and a desrtiption. and does this look more like weegee than awheeo and his eyes. I will make all of the pages bigger plus a giant paragragh with lots of information and i will make wameegee a half fakegee is that fine for it so my brother won't get mad. New Wiki Hey can you join the Galaxeegee Wiki? All about weegee gods. Owner: Galaxeegee. General Beegee 14:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Goweegeego, On the Beegee page, I will say "Bryeegee brings bananas". Zalleo 16:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo The truth about a wikia guy. This wikia cobtior is something and i am llrweegee using another computer listen up the first guy who made poopalleo was my brother the first person who made kadreegee without a picture was me but know i have a username all this time that wikia guy not on the murkekow wikia one this one is me llrweegee before on my conputer i had no username well no i do i did not spam i was trieng to help. Re:The truth about a wikia guy. I know, I didn't block you. GoWeegeeGo Let Murkekow win and recolor Goweegeego Mashesh is my charater plus i do not want to be a recolor i looked on a video and know i knew and also you will let Murkekow win if she is dead so do not do that. Some Fakegees Do you think it's ok that I added Keegee, Kalleo, and Calleo to my wiki? ( Can Candy Canes Ceegee? already added Ceegee). I sort of customized them a bit and the articles about them are different. Is that ok? A Major Wikia Contributor 13:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Some Fakegees Yeah, but you're required to add that thing at the bottom of the Trolliverse page on your wiki. Weegee It is the same character, but the article is not the same! A Major Wikia Contributor 00:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is. Same image too. I sent a message to Kadreegee and I might to Galaxeegee, as they keep copying articles/images. GreatBeegee has now several copied articles. Weegee Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why are deleting most of my stuff and my brother i made lots of Fakegees with no murkekow tell all Goweegeego. why not delete all of mine or just not. Me and Beegee have had a problem with Zalleo. He makes to many pointless pages and adds to big of pictures and to little info. oh thats why ok i will not do that and make big ones and not pointless Ceegee 16:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Copied Ones My wiki is not full of copied articles! ''Only 11 pages are copied at most! It's my wiki, I counted, so I know. You can't say its ''full ''of copied articles. Plus, I changed Keegee, Kalleo, and Calleo a bit, (their pictures and articles). And there is a total of 112 pages on the wiki. 11 out of 112 is not ''a lot. '' ''-An Angry Beegee I'm just saying several, and I counted 11, you're wiki is fine. And I didn't say a lot. I said several. Don't show attitude with me FireMalleoFlowah's Wiki Can you join and help out a bit on the Sooper Sawneek Wiki? http://soopersawneek.wikia.com Thanks. (FYI, I'm an Admin on it). General Beegee Talk } Ok, I understand. By the way, Zalleo made the Annoying Oreegee. What do you think about it? General Beegee Talk Main page Hi GWG. I approved your request, so I just made a change to the main page. Take a look when you get a chance and tell me what you think. If there are other (category) pages that you want to be featured and linked to besides the Army and Fakegees, let me know. And of course, if you want me to make any further changes, just say so. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Rules Ok, I will spread the news. Beegee Thanks, Weegee 18:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You change your image a lot. I already stopped. The last time I changed my picture was a month ago. -Beegee HEY WEEGEE! HEY, WEEGEE! Do you know what MAD is? If you don't, check thisout. You have to see the ThunderLOLcats episode. IT HAS YOU IN IT! SullyfrogMsrady (talk)The link is provided. Skip to the 1:14 mark and get a cameo! SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 19:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Sullyfrogmsrady The Sullyfrog guy made a bunch of pages. I thought they were ok. What do you think? -Beegee I'll see the pages, and I saw ThunderLOLcats on MAD the day it premeired. Weegee 18:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my Dark Weegee and Dark Malleo pages? They aren't duplicate pages, and they wern't MEANT to be duplicate pages. So why!!!???SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 19:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Don't worry, I'm just thinking of a different name and a higher-quality picture, and then I'll remake those pages. Weegee 19:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. The reason why the pictures are low quality is because that I don't have the program you have to make Weegees/Malleos.SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 20:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Can you make badges? Zalleo (talk) 22:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Zalleo Your ideas are fine, I'm just thinking of new names. As for Zalleo, we once had badges but people started posting spam edits just to go up. And if you block them, they just make a new account. So we just removed Leaderboards. Sorry. Weegee 16:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand Yesterday, I gave created a page named '' Quenteegee'', and today this page is deleted. I don't understand. QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 10:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) >:( GOWEEGEEGO! RESTORE ZALLEO² NOW!-Zalleo ZALLEO DONT WORRY I RESTORED IT-Zeegee I need your authorization I need your authorization for some things: -1 Remake the page "Quenteegee" without say that I am a Weegee god. -2 Remake the page Gralleo V, because i have created Toon Gralleo V and I have one idea for Gralleo VI and Gralleo VII. -3 Use the Fakegees that i like meanwhile (deviantart, a wikia for me...) QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Quenteege i edited Gralleo V-Zeegee You can remake the page "Quenteegee" but it cannot be in the Weegee Gods Category. We cannot put any more Gralleos. 5 is just way too much. Sorry. You can use the Fakegees on Deviantart and another Wiki but you MUST give credit to Weegeepedia and provide a link. Remember, Weegee will be watching... 7 Gralleos could be enough Gralleos-TheNewWeegee (Talk) I'm back Hey I took a longer than expected break from Weegeepedia and I was just wondering if anything big happened while I was gone. Ceegee (talk) 15:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I took a break too. Nothing much, though they were a few new users and we crossed 500 pages. Weegeepedia really eats your time away. Oh well, Weegee 19:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Toon Ragamiicho and Weegkow Wiki You know Toon Ragamiicho ? He comes from TheGreatMurkekow Wiki but this wiki is deleted. I think that we can use him...(I have used him from create Killagamiicho) I found one wiki named Weegkow wiki. (Weegkow is a fusion of Weegee and Murkekow) and the three firsts picture of this wiki are very disguting. Can you go to this wiki and deleted him? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you have to be an admin to delete pages. I don't think a Weegeepedia user can be an admin on a half-Murkekow one. I guess you can use Toon Ragmiicho. Weegee 20:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Weegee! When are my Dark Weegee and Dark Malleo pages coming back!SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 16:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Soon, I have the draft nearly finished, but I'm very busy. Weegee 22:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Home page Got it. The floating Weegee is back. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Home Page Thanks so much! Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) FireMalleoFlowah FireMalleoFlowah has totally modified my page. Can you advertise him? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 17:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Err...what do you mean by "advertise"? Weegee (help forum | blog) 17:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Give him a warning or a ban. QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 18:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Weegee (help forum | blog) 18:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have a problem. I have been trying to make pages, but I don't know how to upload the pictures, and ive been trying to use a word document (with the picture on it). Can you help me? Weegee the Kid (talk) 00:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Weegee the Kid Sure. Click the Photo button on the right side of the page when you're editing.-----------------------------> Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats It! Thats IT! Why the heck are you deleting my pages! I might as well leave this wiki and search for one that will accept me! If you delete a page 1 more time, I am sick of it! I WILL LEAVE IF 1 PAGE GETS THE AXE!SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 00:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Can you protect my page please? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 13:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Protect it as admins but can you tell me how to become an admin? QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 16:43, October 17, 2012 (UTC) So you want to become an admin, eh? I'll think about it. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One odd thing I made a lot of toons forms and edits but I have only 80 points o_O QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 09:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ??? What are you talking about? There's no Leaderboard. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I found a Leaderboard 1 week ago, and today: nothing... Maybe, I dreamed... QuenteegeeTheFakegee (talk) 10:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oookay...then that's another "odd thing." Either that or Hypneegee is getting to you... Weegee (help forum | blog) 19:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I actually have 2 things to say. 1.How do you become an admin? 2. The Meegee page has been spammed. I think Murekow or whatever his name is spammed it. That's pretty much all I have to say so bye! ItsCarnavana (talk) 13:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Carnavana Do you think the pages United Shoop Universe and United Universe of Shrooms belong on Weegeepedia? I had deleted them then someone got mad about it so I restored them to take a look but I didn't find them having anything to do with Weegee. Ceegee (talk) 20:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they don't have much to do with Weegee. Tell users that they can't be protective of their own works and the wiki can be edited by anyone. People get mad a lot. Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC)